


Witcher Drabbles

by cleo4u2



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, They're Probably Fine, because these are drabbles, but you never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Drabbles done for The Witcher and saved here. Will be a never ending fic as I will add chapters every time I drabble on.Unbeta'd. All errors are my own.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111125
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt never apologizes to Jaskier. He means to, figures their paths will cross and he'll struggle, but they'll find their footing again. 

Their paths don't cross. 

One day Geralt hears Jaskier has died, a celebrated bard, having taught for decades in Oxenfurt, a mentor to many. Time is funny for a Witcher. He hadn't even known that decades had past as he waited. As Jaskier did what all humans do and grew old. Stopped travelling. 

Geralt goes out of his way to attend the memorial. It's beautiful, but painful. Jaskier won't sing his songs again. 

But Geralt is a Witcher and he's used to being alone. He leaves, goes back to the Path, and Jaskier is just a fond memory. Because Geralt finally changes. Time is funny for him, but it's steady and constant for humans. There may be only one moment for them. He has to get it right. 

Of course, he still feels guilty. Feels aweful, but he cant fix his mistakes. Not one's like this.

Even if he sometimes dreams of that night.

Even if he sometimes dreams if apologizing.

Even if he wishes he'd told Jaskier that he was a friend. More than just a friend. 

But time is funny for a witcher and, one day, as he's walking through some forest, he hears a familiar voice singing. 

He'd know that voice anywhere.

And if he runs, no one sees him. 

And when he finds a young, brown haired man strumming a lute in a clearing, he stops. He stares. 

"I know what you are!" the man says, leaping up when he sees Geralt. "You're a witcher! Im Jaskier, after the famous bard. I'm going to be as good as he was one day."

"You'll need a muse," Geralt hears himself say.

"Oh good, I was going to ask to come with you," Jaskier says.

And Geralt doesn't know what he's done to deserve this, or how it's possible, but he DOES know he'll get it right this time. 

"Alright," he says and, "You're good at singing," and Jaskier smiles at him like a sunrise. 

Geralts second chance is everything he doesn't deserve. 

It's mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt sees Jaskier again after a year and it's nothing. Jaskier says hello and acts like nothing happened. Geralt expected something, anything, the next time they met after the mountain. Jaskier is the most dramatic person he's ever known. Instead, hello and... nothing.

Geralt convinces himself it doesn't matter. He doesn't want the poet around anyways, right?

Right.

He takes a job - harpies - and leaves. Jaskier is fine without him and that's fine. That's absolutely fine. Perfect.

When he gets back, Jaskier is playing at the inn and doesn't notice Geralt come in. For once, Geralt lingers to hear him (in a dark corner so Jaskier doesn't think he's not fine with their new status quo). 

He plays a song about a girl, Lily, who goes off into the forest alone. She's never been alone in the forest and she's afraid. There are monsters in the forest, creatures that whisper in the night. They promise to take care of her, to keep her safe, if she'll let them in. They promise everything she ever wanted, and she doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

She let's them in and then it's too late. She knows what they are and while she tries to run, she can't. She let them in and they're here to stay, no matter how she screams for help, or for someone to come save her. 

The song does not do well with the crowd. 

But Geralt has a new job. Jaskier is acting so strange because he's been possessed and the damned arrogant creature had the balls to write a song about it. 

So Geralt does what he does best. He breaks into Jaskier's room and rips the creature out of him. And, for a moment, he thinks everything will be fine. But then Jaskier looks at him, actually looks at him, and the hurt and pain burn in his gaze before he can't look at Geralt any more.

"Thanks," he says. "You didnt have to." 

And Geralt cant say he did no matter how he wants to because Jaskier is grabbing his coin pouch. He throws it at Geralt and holds open the door, not once meeting Geralts eyes. This is the kind of reception Geralt expected and he hates it and hates the money in his hand and doesn't know how to fix it.

(Only he does hes just a coward.)

(Only Jaskier was afraid and let that thing in because of him.)

And that's what does it, in the end. He doesn't want to be needed (but he does) but he is. So instead of walking out the door, he drops the coins on Jaskier's bed.

"I'm sorry," he says. "And I did have to."

Jaskier presses his lips together; doesn't speak.

"I'm leaving in the morning and I'd like you to come with."

"I dont want you pity," Jaskier hisses and if Geralt flinches, he deserves it.

"I dont pity you. I'd like your company." Silence. "I missed... you."

And Jaskier finally looks at him, something suspicious and jaded in his gaze, and Geralt's the cause of that but he can fix it. He will fix it. Because the world needs Jaskier's sun and innocence more than it's ever needed a witcher.

"Please," he says and Jaskier blinks, then nods. It's a beginning and Geralt can work with that. He was wrong, after all. Yennefer is destiny thrust upon him but Jaskier has been destined to travel with him his entire life. It's time Geralt accepted that, and that he has a friend in the world. 

Maybe, in time, something more.


End file.
